


Homework of Doom

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Homework, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is shy and not so open to people. But maybe Jason can get her to open up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that fits into a original "novel" I've been playing around in for the last few years.  
> Prompt 3: Random Facts.

Rose sighed as she sat down with her first assignment for her introductory social studies class.  
  
 _List ten random facts about yourself. Don’t let their commonness or sillyness stop you._  
  
As she read the instructions, Rose grimaced. This was the kind of thing she wasn’t good at. Jason would roll it up, even Brian and Kara would, but Rose was just way too shy to do it.  
  
“Rose?”  
  
She jumped as she heard Jason’s voice behind her. She hadn’t heard him come in.  
  
“Jason? What are you doing here?” Rose asked, pushing her assignment aside. She turned around, facing Jason, and saw him peak over her shoulder.  
  
“What do you have there?” Jason asked.  
  
“It’s just homework. Stupid, stupid homework.” Rose said, looking down, as she could feel herself blush. She was slightly afraid of what Jason would think of her, for finding this task difficult.  
  
“Why is it stupid? Maybe I can help, honey.” Jason said, sitting down beside her, taking her hand.  
  
“I know you wouldn’t have a problem doing it yourself, but I’m not like you.” Rose rushed out, getting a bit hysterical, because she was worrying too much about what Jason would think of her.  
  
“Wait, slow down a bit. Why don’t you just show me?” Jason said, already reaching for the paper.  
  
Jason looked up smiling as he finished reading the instructions.  
  
“Babe, I know you’re shy, but how about if we work on it together? You can say one random fact about me, and then one about you and then I say one about me and one about you.”  
  
“Okay,” Rose replied, getting a bit more confident now that she saw Jason wasn’t laughing at her. “I’m open to people I know, but closed to strangers. You on the other hand, are open to all.”  
  
“You’re really close to your twin sister, and sometimes, your bond gets freaky. I on the other hand, don’t get my sister most of the time.” Jason said, chuckling.  
  
They kept it up for a couple of minutes, until Rose had more than enough material to finish her assignment. However, she had totally forgotten about that by the time they stopped, because she was now sitting in Jason’s lap, on her bed. 


End file.
